


SBI adoption story

by addiesims



Category: Sleepyboisinc, Technoblade - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom, philza - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom, tubbo - Fandom, wilbursoot - Fandom
Genre: eatingdisorder, panicattacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiesims/pseuds/addiesims
Summary: Wilbur and Techno were adopted by Phil at 1 year old, basically making Phil their real father, soon they found Tommy and Tubbo in the foster care system, and decided to take them in. Tommy deals with panic attacks and a eating disorder, and isn't the most welcome to help. Tubbo has always been their with Tommy . Will this family be able to help Tommy and Tubbo or will the fall apart?
Relationships: Adoption - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 182





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is your author, addie :). I wrote this on 12/20/20, and is still in progress, you can also find this on wattpad so check their if you want, happy reading!

Chapter 1 T:W eating disorder, sad talk, panic attacks. 

Tommy sat up quickly trying to catch his breath, he'd had one of his many nightmares which awoke him in the middle of the night. He slowly tried to calm himself counting to 20 to slow his breaths, trying not to wake Tubbo, who laid beside him. They has been in foster care for about 5 months in and out of homes, some good, some horrible. At this point Tommy's only goal was to find Tubbo a family who loved him, even if they didn't love Tommy. 

Tommy ended up falling asleep about an hour after his nightmare and was once again awoken by a pounding at their door, Shooting out of bed Tubbo reached the door and opened it to see Mandy, one of the caretaker at the boys home where the siblings where staying. "Hey, I know y'all weren't expecting anyone, but a family is here to meet you so try to look presentable and head downstairs." Closing the door as she left, both of the boys looked at eachother with hope in their eyes, a family usually never came to see them, they usually meet at a foster meeting, basically a dog show for foster kids. They quickly shoot up and started to get ready.

After a quick 15 minutes or so Tommy was fixing Tubbo's button's on his shirt and combing his hair with his fingers. "O god I hope they like us" Tubbo said excitedly. "Trust me Tubbo they will love you, everybody does." Tommy responded. Tommy had thought a lot about if maybe he was the reason Tubbo wasn't getting adopted and maybe he should leave him for the better, but he made a promise to his parents that he would watch over Tubbo. Even though Tommy was only 2 years older than the 13 year old, he felt like he needed to be a father figure for Tubbo.

Not long after The boys headed downstairs meeting Mandy at the end of the staircase. "They're in the dining room, and boys, good luck". Mandy was one of the nicer ones at the boys home while some of the other workers were solely their for income. The boys stopped for a second or two to contain themselves before turning into the dining room. They were greeted by the sight of a tall long pinked-haired boy who seemed to be around the age of 18, sitting next to a shorter curly haired brunette who seemed maybe a year or two older than the other, finally stood a blonde-haired man who was noticeably shorter than the others, but by the clothes and expression he was wearing told Tommy that he was the father of the other two.

The three stood up by the entrance of Tubbo and Tommy, changing their expressions from blank to happy, kind people, except for the pink haired one whose expression stayed blank throughout. "Hey boys, I'm Phil and these are my sons Wilbur and Techno." The shorter man said pointing to the two others. "Hi, I'm Tommy and this is my younger brother Tubbo" Tommy replied trying to seem like he wasn't shitting bricks, which he was. The man motioned for the boys to sit on the two empty seats across from the three men. After talking for a bit Tubbo had warmed up to the family, while Tommy had stayed quite just trying to observe the situation. Soon enough though Phil had caught on to Tommy's quiet presence and offered that Techno go show Tubbo and Wilbur some games he had on his switch, leaving Phil alone to chat with Tommy.

Tommy took a deep breath knowing he would have to actually socialize with this man and not just pretend he wasn't their. Tommy had noticed how easily Tubbo got along with this family and didn't want to ruin his chances with them. "Hey, so Tommy what do you like to do." The eldest tried making conversation only to receive a shrug and a little mumble of "i don't know" out of Tommy. Phil sighed, knowing he was going to have to carry most of the conversation. "So Tubbo, he's one heck of a kid, huh" Phil said looking at Tubbo across the hall. "Yeah, he's great, do y'all like him?" Tommy asked. "Oh yeah, of course, I'm sure he gets it from his older brother though." Tommy shrugged looking away trying to end the conversation. God why was this man so persiant, he thought to himself. 

After about 10 minutes of Phil asking questions and getting either no response or a simply yeah out of Tommy the three others walked in laughing. "Hey Tommy!" Tubbo said excitedly, Tommy could tell Tubbo was having fun which made him a smile. "Hey Tubbo" Tommy replied. "So it was really nice meeting y'all, I know we have to do some talking with foster care and everything, but I think this is gonna work out." Phil said with a big smile. Soon after the boys had said their goodbyes and headed back to their room. "OMG they were great weren't they?" Tubbo almost yelled, "Yeah they were okay" Tommy replied, which made Tubbo scrunch his nose at the weird response "What, you don't like them?" Tubbo asked, this time his excitement was gone. Catching himself tommy said "No, no Tubbo their great, I really like them I swear." Tubbo gave him a small smile which Tommy reciprocated.

________________________________________________________________________________

wow 899 word count, I may incorporate some 1st person POV, but not sure yet.

________________________________________________________________________________


	2. two.

It was a few days after the boys had meet with the family, and the adoption was just made official, it all seemed unreal to Tommy, he never thought it would actually happen, but here they were. Finishing up packing their things, which their weren't a lot of seeming that they could fit all into his backpack. A yell from downstairs let the brothers know that Phil had arrived to pick them up. Tubbo and Tommy looked at eachother with excitement in their eyes, even though Tommy was very excited, there was still the whirling in his stomach that he was going to mess this up for Tubbo. Practically running downstairs they meet Phil at the front door. "Hey boys, y'all ready?' Phil asked greeting the boys. Both nodding Phil took their things and headed to the car.

In the car Tommy and Tubbo sat in the back while Phil was driving, obviously. Before leaving Tubbo asked "Hey Phil if you don't mind could we get some food, I'm kind of hungry and Tommy didn't eat anything tod-" he was cut of by Tommy saying "Yeah I did" lieing, giving Tubbo the side eye. Phil noticed out of his mirror, but didn't try to force anything from the boy "Yeah, of course we can stop by... oh what about MicDs, the golden arch." He said glancing back at Tubbo. "That sounds great!" Tubbo said excitedly, not have had fast food in at least 2 months.

The car ride on the way to McDonalds was basically filled with Tubbo talking to Phil, and Phil glancing through his mirror at Tommy who was staring out the window. After arriving,they took their place in line which was thankfully short, saving Tommy an awkward conversation. The pulled up to the order menu and pulled to a stop. "So what do y'all want?" Phil said turning around in his seat, "Ummmm... can I have the 10 piece nugget, with a.... uhhhh.. with a sprite please." Tubbo said his eyes darting across the menu. "And for you Tommy?" Phil asked "Oh I'm fine, I'm not that hungry." Tubbo tried opening his mouth to argue with Tommy only to receive a elbow to the hip and he quickly shut up. Phil sighed and spoke into the microphone "And could you add another one of those please." Tommy rolled his eyes and just turned to the window.

Not to soon after the getting their food, they started the journey home which was a surprising quick 15 minute car ride. Pulling into the driveway Tommy and Tubbo were in awe of the huge house that stood before them. Quickly snapping out of it as Tommy heard two voices from the front porch. "Hey!" Wilbur yelled holding a sign reading "Welcome Home!". Techno stood holding the opposite side of the sign with a small grin. After grabbing their stuff from the car, they all headed inside. Opening the door Tubbo and Tommy were amazed by the house that welcomed them, though it was very big and modern it had such a homey feel to it. "Hey little men, how was the car ride?" Techno asked ruffling Tubbo's hair. "It was fine, we got food!" Tubbo said holding up his bag of McDonalds. "Wow no way, and none for us?" Wilbur said closing the front door. Tommy and Tubbo let a chuckle. "Do y'all think you could show them to their room, while I hop on this call." Phil said holding up his phone which appeared to be ringing. "Sure, right this way gentleman." Wilbur said pointing his arm down the hallway.

Arriving at the end of the hallway wilbur pushed open the door to reveal a big room with two beds on opposite sides of each other, and two desks, with a T.V. in between. "Wow it's so cool" Tubbo said jumping onto one of the beds. Tommy was still in awe when Techno's voice snapped him back into reality. "You like it?" he asked. "Oh, yeah sorry, it's great." Tommy said making a nervous smile. "Well, we'll leave y'all to get settled, and I guess you can eat in here tonight, since it's getting kind of late." Wilbur said heading out of the room. Once the door completely shut, Tommy waited a few seconds to make sure the boys were down the hall before letting out a "Holy Shit". Tubbo laughed saying "I know right, it's awesome." Reaching into the McDonalds bag Tubbo handed Tommy his food, grabbed his own plopping onto his bed. After about 20 minutes Tubbo had finished his meal, while tommy had had a couple nibbles of his fries. The thought of food just made Tommy sick now, he wanted nothing to do with it. The boys were watching cartoons when Tubbo said "I'm gonna head to the bathroom." receiving a nod from Tommy and leaving the room. Not soon after Phil appeared in the doorway. "Hey, did y'all have any trash from the food, I can take it." Phil asked. "Oh yeah it's right their" Tommy said pointing to the desk closest to the door. Before grabbing it Phil noticed a full thing of nuggets, and basically untouched fries. "What happened, didn't like the food" Phil asked looking to Tommy, who said "Oh no, I just wasn't hungry." shrugging. "You gotta eat something Tommy, do you want me to make you something, maybe some eggs." Phil said trying to get the boy to talk. "No really, I'm not hungry, I promise I would tell you if I was." Tommy said. Phil sighed and said "Okay fine, but tomorrow morning, breakfast okay?" Phil said taking the food trash. Tommy nodded and sighed once Phil closed the door. He started to think about tomorrow, he usually never ate breakfast, either because he slept through it, or didn't have time.

_________________________In the living room with Techno, Wilbur, and Phil______________

Phil walked in with two bags of McDonalds trash looking sort of annoyed. "Hey, what's up?" Wilbur asked noticing his father's expression. "Nothing, just Tommy didn't eat anything, and earlier in the car Tubbo said he didn't eat anything this morning, just making me nervous." Phil said letting a sigh out. "Maybe, he's just anxious, I mean big day, get adopted, meeting new people, moving." Techno said trying to reassure Phil. "Yeah maybe, I just hope he has an appetite tomorrow, and this isn't' something serious." Phil said putting the food in the trash.

________________________________________________________________________________

Wow 1073 word count, kind of taking these chapters slow, expecting it to be a long series, let me know if you want me to speed it up, I might also start a one shot SBI tommy angst type thing, so let me know if you like that kind of stuff.


	3. three.

Tommy looked around, he was in a empty room, surrounded by tall black walls. He keep turning around until he realized he was stuck. "Tommy don't worry I'm here" Tommy heard a voice say, turning around to see his mother and father. "Mom, Dad?" Tommy said running towards them only for them to vanish from his grip as he tried to hug them. He started breathing heavy, looking around anywhere to see them, then he looked down at his hands. Blood. All he saw was blood, covering his hands, and spreading across the room. He followed the bloody trail to his parents feet. "This is all you fault Tommy, you could of saved us." Tommy's fathered said. His mother followed with "Tubbo could have parents right now, he could have us, if it weren't for you." Tommy started running , as fast as he could, trying to run from the voices.

"Tommy, TOMMY" Tubbo whisper yelled, he was shaking him awake. Tommy tried to say something to calm his brother, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out,he couldn't breathe, he was having a panic attack."I'll go get Phil, you stay here." Tubbo said rushing out of the room. Tommy tried to stop him, not wanting to alert the rest of the household, but couldn't get a word out before Tubbo was out the door, and down the hall. Not even two minutes later Tubbo came back with Phil, who looked very concerned. "Okay Tommy, just breathe for me, in, and out, follow my voice." Phil said in a rather calming tone. "I-I c-ca-can't" Tommy barely got out between uneven breathes. That's when he noticed someone to the side of him. It was Techno. He backed Phil up and said "Tommy can you count with me to twenty and between every number tell me one thing you see". Tommy nodded trying to calm down " Ok ready, one," Techno started. "o-one, I see um-m I d-don't kn-know" Tommy said started to hyperventilate more. "Hey, it' okay just focus of your surroundings". "Ok, I s-see your p-pi-pink hair." Tommy said. "ok good, now what else." Techno said rubbing Tommy's back. "two, I see Tubbo's slippers....". This went of for about 10 minutes before Tommy had calmed down and Phil had got him a glass of water. Not soon after Tommy passed out in Techno's grasp, and Techno covered him in a blanket. Phil looked over to Tubbo who had a scared look on his face, "Hey, he's okay Techno's got him, why don't we go to the kitchen and get a drink" Phill suggested, getting only a nod from Tubbo before they headed off.

In the kitchen Phil handed Tubbo a glass of water that Tubbo tried to pick up, but couldn't due to his shaky hands. "So, do those happen a lot?" Techno asked walking in. "At least once a week sometimes more."Tubbo mumbled. "Has he ever told you what his nightmares are about, or talked to someone about them." Phil asked worryingly. "All I know is they have something to do with our mom, because he always mumbles her name in his sleep." Tubbo added. Techno nodded. There was a uncomfortable silence for a minute before Phil said "You can sleep on the couch tonight, or I can take the couch and you can take my room". Tubbo shook his head saying "No, no, it's fine I'll just sleep in my room, I want to be their anyways for Tommy." Phil smiled as he said "Ok you know where to find us if you need anything,".

Techno shoot Phil a glance as Tubbo left. Both made sure they heard a door close before Phil let out a sigh "That was rather eventful". Techno nodded with a blank emotion. Both looked up when they heard a door at the end of the hall opening, the turned to the stairway to see a sleepy Wilbur standing there. "What's going on, why are y'all up?" he said rubbing his eyes. "Tommy had a nightmare, and got scared, Techno calmed him down though." Phil said. "And you didn't think to wake me up" Wil said in an annoyed tone. "I was up playing skyblock and I just heard from the other room, he didn't wake me up, god" Techno said rolling his eyes. "Oh sorry for being worried and all." Wilbur said sarcastically. Phil quickly broke up the quirl with a "Alright that's enough, head off to your rooms, we'll talk tomorrow.

__________________________magical time skip to morning_____________________________

Tommy POV

I awoke to Tubbo laying on my chest passed out. I slowly monovered my way out of his hands and got out of bed. Only then did I remember the events from last night. "oh god" I thought to myself thinking about the conversations that I would have to have with Phil. I never liked talking about my emotions and definitely not in front of people I had just met. I know I need help, but I really don't have the time for it right now, not with Tubbo, and the adoption, I can't fuck this up. I heard a slight knock at the door, and turned to see Phil opening it slowly. "morning" Phil said in a very light voice, almost as if he'd break me if he spoke any louder. "good morning" I said flashing a smile trying to get him to believe I was okay. "Why don't we talk in the kitchen, while I make you something to eat." he said leading me out of the room. I nodded and followed him, making sure to close the door quietly trying not to wake Tubbo.

In the kitchen I didn't see any sight of Wilbur or Techno which was relieving, I mean I like them, maybe not so much Wilbur as I do Techno, but I don't want to talk to them about my feelings. I sat at the counter bar as Phil went to the fridge to get some frozen waffles and eggs. We sat in silence until Phil noticed me looking around. "Wil and Techno went off the school, they'll be back around 3." I nodded not making eye contact. "So last night-" Phil started, but I soon cut him off. "Phil look, your nice and all, but we don't need to talk about it, i'm fine, and that's all that matters." Phil stopped unpackaging the waffles to turn to me "Tommy you're not fine, your having nightmares and panic attacks, plus your not eating, but it's ok not to be fine sometimes Tommy." I was dumbfounded, I didn't expect him to care this much "That's not true, I eat, I just wasn't hungry, you don't know anything about me." Phil sighed and turned to grab the plate of eggs "Oh really, then why don't you have some breakfast." I gulped, I had just woken up, if I eat something, I'll probably throw up. "I don't like eggs." I stated crossing my arms. "Bullshit." Phil said placing the plate down. "Look, Tommy I know we just meet, and this can be stressful, but from my point of view that has been going on for a while, maybe you should talk to someone, it can help a lot." I violently shook my head "no, no, no I'm not telling some shrink my personal thoughts, and anyways Tubbo needs me right now." I got out of my chair and started towards the hall. "Tommy wait." Phil shouted, but I was already down the hall and closed the door behind me. I was greeted by Tubbo still sleeping on the bed. I slid down against the door, and let a few tears stream down my face. I quickly wiped them away and started to think. Maybe I was the problem, I mean all was going well until my panic attack and Tubbo loved it here, maybe I should just, just, run away. 

______________________________________________________________________________

ok 1300 word count, I don't know how I feel about this chapter, was having some writer's block and I few minor problems with the plot. Oh also thanks for all the support this is my first write and it amazes me people actually read these. I'm also started a one shot for SBI so comment any prompts for those have a great day :))


	4. four.

(Tommy POV)

run away.

The words lingered in my brain. Maybe it's better for Tubbo, he'll probably be mad, but he can get over it, right? Soon enough he'll forget about me, and he'll have a family of his own without me to mess it up. After about an hour of sitting against the door, letting my thoughts go at each other I decided for the better. I'm running away. I quickly ran over to the window, smiling at how easy it opened, no lock. Phil probably wasn't expecting me to sneak out in his defense. I silenting searched through the draws before finding a few outfits that would last me, I also packed a bandana, Tubbo had a matching one, I'll take it to remember him.Throwing the backpack over my shoulder, I walk over to Tubbo. I rubbed his head and whispered to him "I love you.". I wiped away a tear I didn't realize I had cried and continued on. Opening the window I slid out, thankfully we were on the first floor so the drop was only a couple feet. I made sure to close the window and turned around. Taking a big sigh I headed off for the woods.

(Nobody's POV)

Tubbo woke up with drool sliding down the side of his face. He rubbed his eyes open saying "tommy?". Looking around he was surprised when Tommy wasn't in the room. Shrugging, he assumed he was talking to Phil, or in the bathroom. Tubbo got up and went to get a change of clothes, he was startled when all of Tommy's clothes were gone, this is when he started to freak out. He ran over to the bathroom, no Tommy, went to Techno's room, no Tommy, he searched the whole hall, but Tommy wasn't there. Tubbo's only hope was that he was in the kitchen, picking up into a run Tubbo was meet by Phil at the entrance of the kitchen. "Hey, little guy I was just about to wake y-" Phil was cut off by Tubbo. "Is Tommy in here?" Tubbo said in a worried voice looking around or his brother. "Um, no he should be in y'alls room, he came down this morning, but headed straight back there, why?" Phil said, his voice starting to get more concerned. "He's not in our room, or the bathroom, or Techno's or Wilbur's room, either, I can't find him". Phil quickly ran down the hall opening each door looking for Tommy, he expected Tommy to be mad about the conversation, but not lash out. 

In about five minutes Phil and Tubbo had searched the whole house. Phil was out of breath when he got back to the kitchen "I'll call Techno and Wil, tell them to come home, if he ran off Techno knows the area the best." (uman GPS) Phil said pulling out his phone. "But why would he run off, we just got here." Tubbo said. Phil lowered his phone taking a gulp "Tommy and I got into a little argument this morning, and he kind of stormed out." Tubbo's eyes widened "No, but he wouldn't run away, he wouldn't leave me, that's not him!" Tubbo practically yelled. Phil took Tubbo by the shoulders "Look Tubbo, I'm sure he just wanted to blow off some steam, if we don't find him, he'll probably find his way back soon enough ." Tubbo was more mad than sad now, thoughts started to run through his mind, "does he not want me", "am I a burden to him", "why would he leave". 

(Wil POV)

I was sitting at lunch laughing with a couple of friends when I noticed Techno out of the corner of my eyes. He usually sat by a tree keeping to himself. He was on the phone with somebody and he seemed nervous, he stood up and started coming my way. "Hey, can we talk." he said basically pulling me out of my chair. Dragging me to the hall he told me Phil couldn't find Tommy in the house this morning, and they had an argument. "I know the area well enough to know where you could camp out, I'll take the north side of town and you go west." Techno basically commanded me. "Um, yeah sure I guess." I said with a blank expression, I still was angry about this morning. "hey, I'm sorry about earlier, really, I just didn't think to wake you up, I know you want to be part of the boys life as much as I do." Techno said actually sounding sorry. "It's alright, I shouldn't be mad with you." I said realizing I was kind of overreacting. Techno shoot me a smile and headed off, as did I.

(Tommy POV)

It been about an hour or two since I'd left, I wonder if they had noticed yet. I'd gotten a good ways into the woods and found a nice little area to camp out. I layed down, and stared into the sky, leaving myself alone with my thoughts. I zoned out for a couple of minutes before I heard some ruffling coming from behind a bush, I quickly got up and slowly approached. I jumped when a gray bunny jumped out, and took a sigh of relief. "Jesus Christ" I muttered to myself. Turning around, a dark tall figure towered over me. "Shit" I said realizing it was Techno.

I quickly took off, not looking back just trying to run as fast as possible. Once I was a good distance away I turned around surprised to see no one behind me. Only when I turned around was Techno already in front of me. "So going for a little stroll huh?" He said with a smirk. I tried to turn around and run the opposite direction, but he grabbed my shirt causing me to almost fall backwards. "Nice try" he said grabbing a hold off my wrist and leading me out of the woods. I guess he was expecting me to go willingly which he was wrong. I dug my feet into the ground and tugged back "I'm not going anywhere.". "Come on kid you really think you can get away now, look I heard Phil and you had an argument, but I'm sure it was just a heat of the moment type of thing, he's just worried about you now." Techno said pulling me harder, which of course my strength didn't hold up and I gave in to him, but still tried to pull away every so often. "I don't care how he feels, I'm not going back, it's better if i'm gone anyway, for Tubbo.". Techno stopped at me saying this and turned around grabbing me by the shoulders, which hurt a little. "Tubbo had been worried sick, Tommy you're the only thing that's keeping him together, he needs you." I looked to the floor as tears started to flood my eyes. trying to hold it together, I didn't want to cry in front of Techno, but soon enough the started to come down my face until I pretty much broke into sobs. I felt a wave of embarrassment come over until I was embraced into a hug by Techno. This took me by surprise, Techno didn't seem like the most comforting person, but I still gave in and sat there for a few minutes letting it out. "shhh, shh, it's okay, i'm here." he said holding me. After I had calmed down techno said "Okay we should probably head back now, it's getting late." I simply nodded and looked to the ground still a little embarrassed

________________________________________________________________________________

wow 1269 word count pogchamp. I'm not in love with the beginning of this chapter, but I am kind of proud of the end. I have been pushing these chapters out kind of fast (only started writing this on Monday), so if I don't post for a day or two, it's because I'm trying to figure out the plot, or it's christmas :). Also thank you all for the support we hit 100 views today, and this being my first write means a lot, thanks :))


	5. five.

(Tommy POV)

As we walked back to the car ,in an awkward silence, I felt a water droplet land on my head. Looking up, clouds filled the sky as it began to pour. We soon broke out into a sprint towards the car. Once inside, we both took a sigh of relief as Techno started the car. After about 30 minutes and one awkward car ride, we arrived at the house. "shit" I thought to myself. I hadn't been thinking about what I was going to say to Phil , I was just staring into space. "shit, shit, shit, shit" my brain said as we got out of the car and closer to the front door.

Opening the door I was meet by Phil sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. Techno had described him as worried, and almost sad, but the only thing I saw on Phil's face was anger. Techno closed the door behind us and phil gave him a nod towards the hallway, queuing him to leave so we could talk. As Techno left I searched the room for Wilbur or Tubbo, neither were in sight. I snapped back into it when I heard Techno's door close at the end of the hall. "Welcome back" Phil said in a rather sarcastic tone. "Um, yeah, Phil listen I'm sorr-" I tried to apologize, but was quickly cut off. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, anyways follow me." Phil said leading me into a lounge room, which I didn't know existed until now. 

He motioned me towards a chair, which I sat in. "Now here's what's going to happen, I'm going to talk, and you will not interrupt until I am done talking, Understood?" He asked which I shook my head to. "Good, now here's the situation, you ran away, not only did you leave us worried, but you weren't thinking about the people around you," I opened my mouth to say something, which Phil raised his hand to, and I closed it. "Now of course you will have consequences, the only thing is we have some people coming in town this week, so we'll get back to those. Secondly their is a few things you need to do, one, apologize to Tubbo, two, we are going to meet with a nutritionist about your eating," I rolled my eyes to this. "something to say?" Phil said, which at this point I was struggling to hold my tongue. "No." I muttered. "ok then, and finally you will thank Wilbur and Techno for spending their own time looking for you, ok, now do you have any questions?" I had kind of zoned out for the last part, I was only really focused on the Tubbo part. "How is Tubbo?" I asked. Phil took a sigh "He's angry Tommy,like anyone would be if the only person who they cared about took off, he needs someone to be their for him and you weren't" I nodded and started to head out of the room. "oh and Tommy, I am really sorry about this morning, I was just worried." I nodded my head not really in the mood to give this man my sorrow.

____________________________In The boys room_____________________________________

(Tubbo POV)

I was laying in bed facing the wall, when I heard footsteps approaching the door. Wilbur was sitting in the desk playing something on the computer. He said he was their to keep me company, but I knew they were just making sure i don't do something irrational or run off. Hearing to door open I heard Wil get up and give who I assumed to be Tommy a hug, not soon after they exchanged a few words and Wil left. "Tubbo?" it was Tommy, he sounded sorry, but I didn't care, running off like he did today made me think he didn't care for me, I wasn't going to give into him. I sat up and looked over to him "oh hey,your back." I said in a blank tone. He seemed surprised at my anger, which made me happy. I got up and headed to the bathroom. "Wait, Tubbo I'm really sorry about today, I wasn't thinking, I just needed to get out, I'm sorry...... Tubbo?" I turned around until I met his eyes "Look Tommy, I really don't care, you can be sorry all you won't and i still won't care." he seemed shocked when I said this, and a bit hurt, tears started to build in my eyes. I hated hurting Tommy. I got to the bathroom before I slid against the door and let the tears fall. I quickly got up and took a deep breathe, I couldn't give into him. I turned on the shower and got cleaned up, before I headed back to the room. Tommy wasn't there when I got back, which was a relief. I heard a knock on the door which was Phil. "Hey bud, just wanted to let you know we are having some company over tomorrow so try to be ready by 10 ish," I nodded "Oh and also... Tommy is really sorry, I know your mad, but try to give him a little sorrow." I was dumbfounded, how was this on me, Tommy was the one that ran off, Tommy was the one who left me, Tommy made everyone worried, and I was supposed to give him sorrow. "Look Phil, thanks for advice, but I think I'll take care of this on my own," I came off more annoyed then I meant to. He gave me a forced smile and left. At this point all I wanted to do was go to bed, which I did. Soon enough I drifted off into sleep.

____________________________Balcony on the second floor living room___________________

(Techno POV)

It was about 12:30 p.m., I assumed everyone had gone to sleep. I had something on my mind however, besides potatoes and squid kid, I couldn't get what Tommy said out of my head. "Maybe it's better for the both of us if I leave." I said to myself ,repeating it, trying to make sense of it. How could he think this, Tommy was a Tubbo's everything, he cared about him. I remember when I didn't think Phil or Wilbur wanted me, I would run off, do stupid shit. I basically put Phil through hell. I couldn't let Tommy go through that, I just couldn't.

________________________________________________________________________________

1065 word pog, kind of a short chapter, and I don't know how I feel about it. Having a lot of writer's block, but it's okay. Also I'm so grateful for all of y'alls support, it really puts a smile on my face, so make sure you vote, or don't, whatever you want. :) Oh and be ready for some new characters, love y'all :))).


	6. six.

(Tubbo POV)

I shot awake at about 9:30, to my surprise Tommy was still asleep in his bed, usually he's up before me. I shrugged and walked to the bathroom. I probably should have woken him up, if what Phil said was accurate, people would be arriving any minute now, wasn't my job to wake up Tommy though, and I was still pretty mad about yesterday. I did my normal morning routine, and got dressed into some presentable clothes, then headed out to the kitchen to see what was up. "Hey, Tubbo!" I was greeted by Phil walking into the kitchen, Techno and Wilbur were sitting on the couch watching something on TV. "Hey, Phil." I said somewhat less excited then he did. "Our guest will be here in about 10 minutes, there's some food on the counter, and oj in the fridge." Phil said seeming somewhat rushed and nervous. "Uh, yeah okay thanks." I said kind of overwhelmed. "Oh, and do you know if Tommy's awake." I kept my head down and just shrugged my shoulders "don't know, not my job to wake him up." I said opening the fridge door. Phil sighed and headed off to what I assumed to be waking up Tommy.

________________________________In the boy's room_________________________________

(Tommy POV)

I was having a good sleep, right up until I was being violently shaken awake by who I assumed to be Tubbo "five more minutes Tubbo." I said sleepily. "Hey Toms, it's Phil, you gotta get up, people are gonna be here any second." My eyes shot open "shit" I thought I said to myself, but ended up slipping out of my mouth. "hey, it's alright, just try to get yourself together, and head down to the kitchen." I gave Phil I small smile and sprinted to the bathroom, In a whopping 10 minutes, I was finishing up tying my shoes when I heard the doorbell ring. I hurried out of the room, but slowed down as I got closer to the end of the hallway. Taking a deep breathe I turned the corner into the living room, and went to stand by Tubbo. He took a small step away from me,letting me know he was still probably angry at me. 

I heard the front door close and examined the people the had walked in, one was a pretty tall dirty blonde male, in a obnoxiously bright green hoodie. Next to him stood a shorter brunette, wearing a blue t-shirt, and clout goggles that hung onto it. Finally a about 6 ft male with black hair and a bandana, with a flame shirt stood on the other side of the blonde. "Guys this is Dream, George, and Sapnap and this is Tubbo and Tommy." ." Phil said pointing to them one by one. They all waved which Tubbo and I reciprocated back with a small smile. "Come in, come in, make yourself at home." Phil said motioning to the couch. All of them took a seat, while Dream and Phil stood in the back whispering amongst one another. "So how old are y'all." the so called george said. I expected Tubbo to say something like always, but he wasn't so I said "I'm 15 and Tubbo here is 13." "Oh cool, teen years, I remember those days." Sapnap said leaning back. "Those days? Sap aren't you like 19?" Techno said laughing. "Hey 19 is still considered an adult." The conversation railed off into something about the best way to farm potatoes, and something about sub 25, whatever that means. I had piped in a few times when they asked questions, but Tubbo hadn't said a word, this wasn't like him, he was usually bubbly, and always brought a smile to everyone's face. Phil and Dream were still standing talking about who knows what, glancing at us every few seconds. "weird" I thought to myself, but brushed it off. It gotten a little quieter when Tubbo suddenly excused himself to the bathroom, I wanted to follow, but didn't want to just leave the guest alone, I felt better though when I saw Wil follow him.

_______________________________Boy's bedroom___________________________________

(Wilbur POV)

I decided to follow Tubbo back to his room when he excused himself, he wasn't himself today, even if he was mad at Tommy, this seemed like it was more than that. I heard him plop onto his bed, when I slightly knocked on the door "hey Tubbo, just wanted to see if everything's alright?" I said pushing the door open."Oh yeah, Wilbur, everything's fine, I just needed a minute." he said, he wasn't facing me, so I couldn't see what his face, but I nodded and turned to leave the room, when I heard a few snuffles I stopped myself and turned back around to approach Tubbo. "Hey, it's alright, what's got you upset?" I said trying to figure out what had upset the boy. "Nothing Wilbur, I'm fine please just leave me alone." he said in a rather angry tone which made me flinch. "Hey, there's no reason to be upset with me, I'm just trying to help." I tried to reassure him. "No reason to be upset? Tommy ran away yesterday without evening thinking for a second how it might affect me, and everyone has just been telling me, it'll be alright, that we'll get through it, and treating me like a fucking baby, when I'm not, so yeah Wilbur there are some reasons to be upset." by now he was facing me and had broken into sobs, I tried to get closer and reach in for a hug, put he pushed me away. I still however brought him into a hug, and held him tightly. He squirmed for a few seconds trying to get away, before he gave in and let out his tears into my shirt. "I'm sorry Tubbo, no one meant to treat you like a baby, we're just trying to help" I said running my fingers through his hair. I had never heard Tubbo curse, or even raise his voice in the slightest. He was falling apart, he needed his Tommy.

__________________________Back in the living room__________________________________

(Nobody's POV)

By now everyone was starting to say their goodbyes, as Techno led them to the door. Phil and Dream had finished talking, and sat down to talk with everyone except Wilbur and Tubbo who hadn't been back since Tubbo left for the "bathroom". Tommy still didn't know what Dream's and Phil's secret conversation was about but was more worried about Tubbo at the moment. Soon enough everybody had left and Techno closed the front door. Tommy headed straight for his room where he meet Wilbur at the door. "Hey Tommy, he's pretty upset, I'd give him some time to cool off." Wil said stopping Tommy from going any farther. Peaking in all Tommy could see was Tubbo asleep on his bed. Tommy nodded and headed back into the living room with Wilbur. Techno had gone to his room, and Phil was in the lounge room. Tommy and Wilbur took a seat at the bar, while Wilbur grabbed some drinks. "Sprite or Diet coke?" Wil asked. "uh Diet coke, also Wilbur do you know what Phil and Dream were on about in the back?" Tommy asked quietly trying not to let Phil hear from the other room. "What do you mean?" Wilbur said scrunching his eyebrows. "Oh come on now, don't play stupid, they were whispering in the back, and giving me weird side glances." Tommy said rolling his eyes. "Hm, guess I didn't notice, guess you'll just have to ask him yourself." Wilbur said heading off to his room. Tommy stared down the hallway that lead to Phil's lounge room, he really didn't want to speak to Phil, but he had to find out some way, right?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

woah, 1300 word pog champion. I like this chapter, but it was hard trying to incorporate the dream team, but it's whatever. Also Sapnap is scripted to look like his MC character, I don't why, I just did. Also congrats to Tubbo for winning the Mr. Beast thing. Finally I just wanted to say thank you, we hit 1.4k reads today, and it's all so unreal, I just started writing this a week ago, and wasn't expecting this much support, thank you all so much, love y'all :)))


	7. seven.

(Nobody's POV)

The next few days seemed to fall into this endless routine for Tommy, wake up, try to talk to Tubbo, but fail when all Tubbo would do was give a shrug, or side glance, he was still pretty mad. He exchanged few words with Phil on his way to school, which wasn't so bad after all. He had meet with some kids that he liked somewhat, Ranboo, Puffy, and Connor were their names. He liked spending time with them, it was a nice distraction from what was happening with Tubbo. Then he went home, did schoolwork, played some minecraft, try to eat as much dinner as he could before he thought he was gonna throw it all up, which happened on multiple occasions. Then sometimes they had family movie nights where they would all gather in the living room, and vote upon a movie they would watch. Most nights Tommy left before the movie ended, he wasn't much of a movie type of guy. Finally he would fall asleep to the soundtrack on "Animal Crossings" playing in his headphones. But every night the thought itched at the back of his head, What was Phil talking to Dream about?

He had tried to build up the courage multiple times to ask Phil, every time seeming to bail out, and return to whatever he was doing. He had given himself to the end of the week to ask, after that it would be to long for it not to be awkward to ask about. He paced back and forth in his bedroom trying to form the sentences in his head. In the end all he came up with "Hey Phil, can I ask you something?", yeah that was it. But now it was Friday afternoon, Tommy and Tubbo had just arrived home from school, and Tubbo headed off to his room while Tommy stayed back in the kitchen eying Phil's lounge down the hall. He slowly dropped the backpack off him shoulders and headed down the hall. His heartbeat picked up and sweat starting to form in his palms when he reached Phil's door. Tommy slowly moved his fist up to the door and let out two light knocks. "Come in." said a muffled Phil behind the door.

Taking a deep breathe Tommy opened the door to be greeted by Phil sitting at his desk looking at some papers. "Oh, hey Tommy! How was school?" Phil asked, a grin growing across his face. "It was fine, I actual wanted to ask you something." Tommy must have seemed nervous because Phil scrunched his eyebrows together and said "Of course, what is it, something wrong?" "Oh no, nothing like that, it's just, do you remember last weekend when Dream, and George came over ." Phil nodded "Well I couldn't help but notice that you and Dream were on about something in the back, and well I guess my question is, what were y'all talking about?" Tommy said, he could feel the dryness in his throat. "Ah, yes, i guess I forgot to tell you, well um Dream just needed my thoughts on a new apartment he might get downtown." "You sure, because he kept looking at me like every five seconds." Tommy said presentient to find out what was going on. Phil sighed "Okay well there is something I have been keeping from you and Tubbo." 

Tommy surprised said "Go on." "It's just that I guess you could say we weren't complete strangers when I adopted y'all." Tommy was taken back by this, his confused look lead Phil to continue. "A while back a few of us were friends with your parents, they left kind of abruptly about 15 years ago, which is probably because you were born, and we never really saw them again. It was only about a few months ago when I found out they had kids, and I just knew we had to find y'all, so we searched, and eventually ended up here." Tommy's jaw was on the ground by now, his stomach was filling with both rage, and sadness. "And you didn't think to mention this once." Tommy said, his voice a little shaky, but still angry. "Tommy you have to understand, we didn't want y'all to think that we were just taking you because we knew your parents, but because we loved you." Tommy wasn't really taking in any of Phil's words. "Oh Bullshit, bullshit, you probably just felt like you owed some kind of debt to parents so you took Tubbo and I." "Tommy no it's not like th-" Phil was cut off "No it's exactly like that, you never really wanted Me or Tubbo, but you would feel guilty if you didn't, huh?" Phil tried to get in a few words, but Tommy was already down the hall and headed to his room.

______________________The Boy's room_____________________________________________

(Tommy POV)

I proceded to slam the door behind me which made Tubbo jump in his desk chair, and give me a confused glare. "What's up with you?" he asked, kind of sarcastic. I opened my mouth to spill everything Phil had just told me, knowing our parents, not wanting us, paying of his unwanted debt to my parents, but no words came out. I thought for a moment about what this would do to Tubbo, he loved it here, he loved Phil, and Techno, and Wil. He finally felt at home, I couldn't ruin that for him. "Oh, um nothing" I played it off. He rolled his eyes, and gave me a shrug before continuing with his game. I headed to the bathroom so I could be alone,turned on the shower, but didn't get in, instead I just sat in the corner trying to think, to process what was going on, maybe I was overacting,maybe they really did want us, but then again I've been fucked over by so many people, you can never trust anyone anymore. I sat there for about 30 minutes before the steam started to fill my lungs, and it was getting hard to breathe. I headed back to my bedroom to be greeted by a peaceful Tubbo sleeping, I went over and rubbed my fingers through his hair, sitting down on the bed. "I'm sorry." I whispered, I really was. Soon enough I was laying next to Tubbo as he laid on my chest, then I drifted off into sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1063 word pog. I am really sorry that I haven't been updating so often, I have been super busy with school and other stuff, and trying to figure out the plot. This was kind of a boring chapter, but I hope y'all like it. Also I can't thank you enough for the support. We hit 4.5k reads, and that is unbelievable to me, I am so grateful for y'all, thank you for reading :))))


	8. eight.

(Tommy POV)

I felt a pair of hands gently grip my shoulders and shake me into consciousness. I flinched at the brightness from the fan light, and let out a yawn. "Hey bud, rise and shine." I made out the quiet voice to be Techno. "sorry to wake you, but I wanted to take you to see something, so why don't you get dressed and head downstairs." By now Techno had left and I was sitting up in bed. Take me somewhere? I thought to myself, I shrugged and carefully maneuvered my way out of Tubbo's grasp, who was still passed out next to me.I glanced over at the clock, 4:30???. Where the hell was he taking me at 4:30 in the morning. After throwing on some joggers and a sweatshirt, I started downstairs. 

"Hey, you ready?" Techno asked, sounding way to excited at this hour. I only gave a slight nod and followed him out to the garage. I sleepily made it into the car and plopped down into the passenger seat. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, where exactly are we going?" I asked with yet another yawn at the end. "Don't worry, you'll see." Techno said. Oh great, totally not a suspicious answer. I would have protested, but I felt a warmness come over me. Seat Warmers. I cozied up into the seat and settled my head on the seatbelt, trying to keep my eyes open, at some point I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew it was bright outside and we were driving past miles and miles of plains. 

"Oh great, your up, were almost there." Techno said with a smile. "How long have we been driving?" I asked sitting up, wincing at the knot in my neck. "Well it's 7:26 so... 3 hours, I think." My eyes widened. Techno gave a slight smile, and silent laugh at my reaction. It was nice to see some kind of emotion on Techno, he was usually very blank and hard to see through, but now he seemed happy, and peaceful, I liked this Techno. "Don't worry, it's just up the road, maybe 15 minutes." he said. I let out a sigh, and turned to look out the window, it was nice outside, the sun was just coming over the horizon, and the warmth was falling over all the land. A quick 15 minutes later Techno pulled over on the side of the road, which didn't look like much except for more plains. "You sure this is the place." I asked raising my eyebrows. "Yeah yeah, I know it don't look like much, but you'll see." he said getting out of the car. I quickly followed and got out. "Now follow me, and I'll show you what I brought you to see."

After what seemed to be forever of hiking, it really was only about 10 minutes, we arrived at what seemed to be the edge a cliff, with a bench on the end. I stood for a second and took in everything around me, the bench was wooden, and looked worn, but still in good shape. There was a huge oak tree to the right, shading half of the bench, and finally it was surrounded by overgrown grass, and flowers. It was really beautiful. Techno walked over to the bench and took a seat, patting the spot next to him, signaling for me to come and join him. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Techno said looking out at the sunrise. I nodded and turned to male. "Techno, why did you bring me here," I asked still confused. "Tommy I wanted to talk to you about- well everything I guess." Techno said, to which I gave a small nod and he continued. "I know these past few weeks have been a lot, with moving in, and Tubbo, and Phil dropping that bomb on you yesterday, but I just wanted to let you know that you have someone who's here for you, I'm here for you Tommy, if you ever need me." I looked at the ground, suddenly I felt selfish, these people cared about me, and wanted to help me, they wanted to be my family, but I couldn't, wouldn't believe that. "Look, you don't have to like us or even acknowledge us, but we will always be there for you, you and Tubbo are family now, and family protects family no matter what.". 

Family, I thought to myself, the thing I lost, the thing I wanted so badly, for me, for Tubbo, the thing-the thing I had? I had a family? It was only then did I realize, I had my people, my family, my best friends. "I have a family." I mumbled, reassuring myself. "I'm sorry Techno." I said, what was a sorry for...well everything. "I know you are Tommy, but someone doesn't, Tubbo doesn't know you are, and Tubbo cares about you more than probably anyone does, so if you need to be there for somebody right now it's Tubbo." I nodded "How fast can we get home?" Techno gave a grin, and stood up motioning for me to follow.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok 857 word pog. Shorter chapter, was kind of just a spur of the moment idea, don't know how I feel about it, but I feel like I needed a chapter to kind of lead us into the end. Also I'm sad to say I think I'm going to be finishing up this in the next few chapters :((. This was my first write, so sorry if the plot was everywhere. Also I saw a comment saying that I "copied this story" and I just wanted to say that this was my idea, and I came up with it, now there may be some stories like this, but I can asure y'all I didn't steal or copy this piece. If a author does have a problem with my writing please contact me and I will take it down, thanks :) Also I really do appreciate it, and I can't wait to see what the future of writing on here hold for me, thank y'all no much, love y'all :))


	9. nine.

Tommy POV

The car ride back was rather uneventful, we stopped for food, but I was too anxious to eat anything. The car was silent so I was left to alone to my thoughts. My only goal when going into foster care was getting Tubbo safe, making sure no one could hurt him, making sure he was happy and that he would have a amazing life. I put aside everything, pushed away everyone, even those who tried to help, who tried to love me, just because I needed to get Tubbo safe. Part of me wants to still push them away, to leave, to let Tubbo live out his life, and I can watch from distance, but the smart part of me is telling me to stay, to fix this, to try and accept help. I am done fighting.

Tubbo POV

My eyes flutter open and are met with a ray of sunlight which makes me squint and roll over. I expect to roll onto my brothers chest, but to my surprise I roll right onto the comforter. I quickly sit up and look around. Hm, no Tommy in the room, he's probably just in the kitchen or something. Recently it's been hard to be mad at Tommy, he's my person, my brother, and somehow I'm suppose to be mean to him, ignore him, ever time I do I feel like shit, but I'm still angry about him leaving. I lay in bed for a few moments filing through my thoughts until I hear a yell from downstairs. "TUBBO BREAKFAST", its Wil. Slowly I get out of bed and throw on some comfy clothes to head downstairs. Before leaving the room I check the mirror and fix my bed head. Then I jog downstairs trying not to keep everybody waiting. Once I turn the corner to my surprise it's just Phil and Wilbur sitting at the table. I give a confused look which makes Phil say "Techno took Tommy somewhere this morning, but don't worry they'll be back soon." I only give a slight nod to this, not wanting to seemed worried. I walk over to the counter and poor myself a bowl of cereal, and some milk, then walk over and take a seat next to Wilbur, and across from Phil. "How'd you sleep?" Phil asked, I give a simple "fine.", he seems on edge, or nervous like he knows something I don't but i brush it off and finish my breakfast. The table is quiet except for some small talk to fill the silence. After i shove the last spoonful of cereal in my mouth and gulp down some orange juice, I start towards the sink to discard of my dishes. "Hey Tubbo, I'm sure Wilbur would be glad to take your bowl, you want to meet me in my office I want to speak with you." at this my stomach dropped, but still I set down my bowl and followed Phil down the hallway.

Phil POV

Techno told me about taking Tommy to the spot, I took him their a few years ago myself. I know it's special to him, so taking Tommy their must mean alot. I've been contemplating this last week, whether or not to tell Tubbo that is, about his parents. He seems so happy, and just getting comfortable here and I don't want to ruin it for him, I thought about waiting for Tommy to tell him, but then again I didn't know if he ever would, so I'm taking it into my hands. Walking into my office I tell him to take a seat across from my desk, at which a lean onto and cross my arms letting our a sigh. "Sooo, what did you need Phil?" Tubbo asks with a smile brightening his face, but I can tell he's nervous, maybe even scared. This makes me say "Don't worry your not in trouble, I have just been meaning to tell you something for a while now." He gives a relieving nod and I open my mouth to start my speech, but suddenly I'm lost for words, and thoughts are flying through my head. Will he act out like Tommy? Maybe he'll run away? What if he Hates me? I am pulled back into reality and say "Well it's about your parents." I try to ease into the conversation, taking a different route than last time with Tommy. "What about them?" Tubbo says seeming confused. "You see a while back, maybe about 15 years we-I knew your parents, we were good friends actually until one day when all of the sudden they took off." I look over to Tubbo who looks at a loss for words so I continue "I assume they took of because they wanted to take care of you and Tommy, but then the accident happened and well you and Tommy ended up in foster care, until about a month ago when I found out about you and took you in." I looked over to Tubbo expecting him to yell or just walk out, but he just sat their, no words coming out of his mouth, just silence. 

"Tubbo?" I asked trying to get his attention. He looked up at me and I could see the tears starting to flood his eyes, right about to spill over the edge. Suddenly he got up and headed for the door "I-um-I need to go do s-something" He said shakily. "Tubbo wait." I said walking speedily after him, luckily beating him to the door and standing into front almost as a blockade. "J-just let me go P-phil, I have t-to go d-do someth-hing" he stuttered "Tubbo can we just talk, please" I tried, still blocking him from the door. "J-just let me th-through." Tubbo said and I could tell he was on the verge of tears. "Tubbo please, just listen." I calmly said "No P-phil, I won't listen, I'm done f-fucking listening, your lying, your a liar, a lair, liar, lair....." By now he was breaking into sobs, so I pulled him into a hug, not letting go no matter how much he squirmed or what he was calling me. "lair, lair, liar, lair" he muttered into my chest. "shhh, Tubbo, shh, it's okay." I said trying to calm him. After a minute or two he calmed down, and their was only a few sniffles and hiccups here and there. We stood their rocking for a few minutes, with Tubbo in my arms, me whispering words into his ears letting him know he was safe. "W-were they n-n-nice." Tubbo finally got out in between sobs. I let out a small huff and said "They were fucking amazing Tubbo, and you and Tommy remind me of them every day, and I just need you to know that I didn't take you in because of them, but I really love you and Tommy, very much." releasing him from my arms I look down to see Tubbo giving a slight smile to which I reciprocate and wipe his cheek of the tears even though more flood down them. "T-thank you P-phil, for ev-everything." Tubbo gets out. I pull him back into a hug and say "You deserve it." I hear the door squeak and turn to see Wil standing their "Just gonna leave me out of a family hug, huh?" He says sarcastically. Tubbo and I both let out a chuckle and I motion for him to join in, which he does. We stand for a minute or so before I let them go, and watch them both go back into the living room. That could have been worse I think to myself.

______________________________________________________________________________

Wow not me actually updating this for once, sorry my motivation just went down the trash, and I've been dealing with some things and I didn't want to give y'all a shitty chapter , but I finally got the motivation to write, so have this, I was just going to finish the story here, but I think I will save the last part for one more chapter :)).

Also 1250 word Pog, Also any notice the resemblance to stranger things scene with Mike and Hopper ;;)). Also I was re-reading and realized how much I said y'all, LMAO, I'm from Texas so it is justified.


End file.
